Sailor Digimental
by Sylvyr Elf
Summary: Crossover between Sailor Moon and another Anime. (To be revealed later) Sorry 2nd chap took so long.
1. Default Chapter

Sylvyr: Hi there, this is my first Sailor Moon fic, and it's a crossover. I don't think I'm going to say what it's a crossover with just yet.

Kaiser: Like nobody is going to guess.

Sylvyr: Well, I can pretend can't I.

Kaiser: Fine, whatever.

Sylvyr: I don't own Sailor Moon and I don't own the other show, I'll reveal what it is next chapter.

Kaiser: Like there's anyone who can't tell.

Sylvyr: I think you just repeated yourself.

Kaiser: ********! **************language modifier.

Sylvyr: Well, if you would watch your language I wouldn't have all these holes in my script.

Kaiser: If you turned it off you wouldn't have them either.

Fiore: I hate to break in on this lovely little argument, but I think you have forgotten something.

Sylvyr: What?

Fiore: Hotaru.

Sylvyr: Oh yeah. I don't know how the deathbuster stuff ended in the manga, but in the cartoons Hotaru got turned into a baby. Just pretend that never happened, she stayed her normal age and joined the outer Senshi. 'K.

Fiore: You're just going to throw canon out the window aren't you?

Kaiser: Get used to it, she does it all the time.

Disappeared!

RING! RING! RING!

Blue eyes slowly opened. He turned his head towards the digital clock. 3:23.

__

What the...who in the world would be calling me at this hour. 

He slowly pushed back the blankets and climbed down the ladder of his bunk bed, his hands brushing against what appeared to be a small stuffed animal. It looked like a pinecone with a worm inside of it, when his hand brushed against it the 'toy' opened its eyes and watched him climb down.

__

This had better not be Davis, trying to play a joke on me, cuz if it is I'm going to kill him!

He fished around on the desk underneath his bed for his cell phone. The bottom bed of the bunk had been removed long before to make room for a desk, back when this had been his brother's room. The bottom half had been placed in his room, which was now the guest room.

He finally found it.

"Hello?"

"Ken, is Tai there. Or Matt."

"No Kari. Why would they be here?"

"They're missing. TK and I have looked every where and we can't find them. We also haven't been able to get a hold of Izzy, Sora, or Joe."

"Sora and Matt are probably out on a date somewhere and 'forgot' about the time. Joe is probably up late studying, you know he takes the phone off the hook so he can't be disturbed. And Izzy is probably engrossed in writing a computer program and has tuned everything else out."

"And Tai."

"I don't know Kari, but he's probably fine."

His computer suddenly came out of sleep mode and the image of a short balding man started walking across the screen, waving a little flag that read in Japanese, "URGENT, CHECK E-MAIL AT ONCE!"

"Hold on just a minute Kari, I'm getting an urgent e-mail from Jennai."

Ken absently brushed a strand of indigo hair from his eyes as he opened his e-mail program.

"You and your friends must come to my house immediately. I will explain all when you get here. Everyone will get a copy of this but you should call them to wake them just to be sure they get the message."

"Jennai says we need to come to his house Kari. You already said you couldn't get a hold of any of the older kids so I guess just us younger ones will have to do. You call TK and Cody, I'll call Davis and Yolie."

"Alright Ken. I'll see you there."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Is something wrong Ken?" A childish sounding voice asked. 

The boy glanced at the bed and smiled reassuringly to his 'toy'. "I don't know, Jennai called a meeting, and Kari can't find any of the older kids. I need to call Davis and Yolie."

"OK."

A few minutes later Ken had finished his phone calls and had packed a light duffel bag. He held the small creature in the crook of one arm, in the other he held a strange looking device. It was shaped vaguely like a footprint without any toes and it fit perfectly into the palm of his hand. It was grey in color, with black trim; in the center of the top were a small screen and a few control buttons.

"Are you ready to go?" he smiled at the creature in his arms as he asked.

"Yes, let's go."

The boy held the device towards the screen of his computer and a bright light emitted from his computer. When the light vanished the boy and the small creature in his arms had also vanished, leaving an empty room, a note was taped to the back of his rolling chair to let his parents know where he had gone.

****************

Six pairs of shoes were lined up next to the door. Outside the panoramic windows fish swam lazily past.

A man, who appeared rather young, was pacing agitatedly around the room, the six children seated in the room knew that Jennai was actually quite a bit older than he appeared.

"Jennai, do you know where Tai is?"

"Yes and no."

"Huh?"

"I know where he and the others were taken. Where they are now, and why they were taken, I do now know."

"TK, do you remember the gate in the Vampires Caste?"

"The one that opens the door to other worlds, the one that can only be opened if you have the right cards."

"That's the one. They were taken through that gate into another dimension. Fortunately we got there in time to see which cards were used so we can reopen the gate, but we didn't find out who took them through the gate, or what they took them for."

"We're going to have to go after them, aren't we?" The speaker was a twelve-year old boy, with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"I'm afraid so. But we have some new tools to send with you which will help you find them." 

Jennai crossed the room and opened a small box. Inside were twelve, flat crystal disks each with a different symbol or set of symbols. Each disk was about two inches in diameter and was attached to a long chain. 

"These are digimental crests, which we also call D-crests; each one will allow you to tap into the powers hidden within you. Here Kari, this one is yours."

He removed the D-crest and handed it to the short brown haired girl seated on the couch. The fifteen year olds eyes were red from crying and she looked exhausted. Sitting in her lap was a creature which looked somewhat like a large cat; if you did not look at her close enough to notice that she wore gloves and a golden tail ring.

She took the disk and studied it; it was marked on both sides with a simple pink colored circle with solid beams spaced evenly around the circumference of it: the symbol of light. She hung it around her neck and tucked the charm under her clothes.

"TK, here is yours I assume you know that it is hope?"

The blonde nodded his head, his blue eyes shining as he hung it from his neck. The symbol on his disk was a golden orb with five short spikes around the top and a wide golden beam descending downward.

Sitting on the boys head was a creature which looked like a tan puffball with legs and wing like ears.

"Yolie here is yours"

The sixteen year old girl with long lavender hair and eyes to match reached out with both hands to take the orb. It had a different symbol on each side. On one side it bore a symbol which looked like an open heart with a spiral inside, the sign for love. On the opposite side it was marked with a jade green tear with an orb inside, the mark of purity.

Curled up, sound asleep, at her feet was a creature that looked somewhat like a hawk, with a feather sticking out of a headband on its head, like the headbands worn by American Indians, which was somewhat humorous, because the creature had a decidedly British accent.

"Here is yours Davis."

The group's fourteen year old leader reached out to take the disk. He had spiky mahogany hair and chocolate brown eyes. On one side his disk was marked with a flaming red orb with fiery spikes coming out in all directions; the mark of courage. On the reverse it was marked with a royal blue circle with blade like protrusions and a solid orb in the center, the symbol of friendship. Accompanying him was a creature, which could be loosely classified as a blue lizard; the energetic creature had been bouncing off the walls since their arrival.

"Cody."

The boy raised his hands to receive his D-crest. It was marked on one side with the symbol for knowledge; a light violet orb in a large circle, which was connected by a bent line to a smaller circle. On the other side it was marked by a dark purple cross with four small arrows pointing towards the joint; the symbol of reliability.

"Ken, here is your own. I will also trust you with the older children's D-crests."

"Are you certain you wish to trust **me **with something this important. You know my history." The boy asked as he removed his own D-crest; it bore a single mark, a lavender orb with a single squiggle on each side forming a lavender blossom.

"Yes Ken. I am certain. I know your record, but I also know how hard you have worked to correct your mistakes. There is no reason why I should not trust you. Your teammates trust you."

"Yeah Ken. You need to lighten up. There's no reason we shouldn't trust you with them. It's not like your going to lose them," Yolie squealed. She and Davis were always pushing him to act like part of the group.

He smiled gratefully, "Thanks Yolie, I was just giving Jennai a last chance to change his mind."

He took the box. Inside were the six D-crests of the older children.

Jennai led them out of the house as they headed towards Vampire Caste he explained that he and the other guardians had made some minor manipulations to the other dimension they were entering, so that the six kids would not suddenly seem to appear out of nowhere. They would each have a place in the other world.

He handed them each a piece of paper, which explained where they would be staying and the things they were supposed to do once they were there. 

Looking over his Davis suddenly exclaimed, "You mean we have to go to school."

"Yes, Davis, you will have everyday lives there while you look for your friends and family."

"Darn. Well, maybe Ken and I will finally get to go to school together." He looked back at his best friend, "Hey, Ken, are you going to Crossroads High?"

"Yeah, but I also attend a genius cram school after class. I'm going to have trouble keeping up with this."

"You shouldn't, I think the class Hosea enrolled you in is actually a year behind you. We thought it might be useful for one of you to be a noticeable figure, if the others are simply lost there they might hear about you, and try to find you."

"Yeah, well why did it have to be me."

"Because you're used to it."

"Last time, all that attention really messed me up."

"Aww, Ken, I bet you're strong enough to handle it."

Ken blushed at Yolie's comment but let the subject drop.

"So Jennai, how do these D-crest things work?"

"You'll have to figure that out on your own. When the time is right you will learn how to use them."

"How typically cryptic."

Jennai laughed, soon the group was standing before the gate; Jennai was arranging the cards to open the door.

"One more thing before you go.

A few seconds later Jennai ushered the group through the gate and into the other dimension.

*****************

"Why did you have to call a meeting at midnight Luna?" Serena whined petulantly. Her head lay across her folded arms on the table; her long blonde hair wrapped up in a pair of buns with a long tail from each one. 

"It's not midnight you lazy-bones. It's six in the morning, I've been up for over an hour." The speaker swung her long black hair over her shoulder as she spoke, her wide black eyes glittering.

"Well not everyone is a morning freak Rae."

"A what?!" The gorgeous priestess glared at the blonde.

"Mommy. I'm sleepy." Both girls turned to look at the speaker. A young girl of about eleven had fallen asleep with her pink haired head in Serena's lap.

"Gee, Bunny, your daughter is as lazy as you are."

"Humph. She just has sense enough to sleep while it's still dark outside."

"Would you two quit arguing." The voice belonged to Lita, who had just walked into the temple, pulling her long hair back into a ponytail.

She was followed closely by Mina, her red bow firmly in its place in her blonde hair, her cat Artemis perched on her shoulder. 

"Hi girls," she chirped happily.

"Hello, Mina, Lita," came a voice from the far corner. The speaker was a blue haired young woman, who had been sitting in a corner reading an advanced calculus book.

The five girls seated themselves around the low table.

Luna, a black cat with a crescent moon symbol on her forehead, jumped up on the table.

"Girls, I think we may have a new enemy."

"What, but we just defeated the deathbusters."

"I know Serena, but the computer detected a disturbance in the fabric of space."

"A disturbance in the fabric of space. What exactly does that mean?" asked Ami, the blue haired bookworm.

"It means that our new enemy is from a different dimension," spoke a voice from the doorway.

Leaning against the doorframe was a young woman with short sandy blonde hair. Unlike the other girls she wore a boys school uniform. Her hands were resting on the shoulders of a young girl about 13 years old. She had short, straight blue hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was frail and sickly looking. Looking over her shoulder was a young lady the same age as her, with long, wavy, light blue hair and blue-green eyes that sparkled like sunshine on the ocean.

"Amara! Michelle! Hotaru!" Serena exclaimed happily. "Are you here to help us?"

Amara smiled warmly, "Yes, this time it looks like our goal is the same. To defeat the enemy from the other dimension."

"It will be good for all of us to fight together this time."

"Well, Amara still isn't much of a team player," spoke a voice from the shadows. A figure that the girls had not noticed before stepped forward. 

The woman had smooth skin and long gorgeous black hair with tints of emerald, and if that was all a person noticed they might think her exceptionally young, but when someone looked into her eyes they would see a wisdom that made her seem as old as time.

"Setsuna!" cried Ami, incredulously. "Why are you here? I thought it had to be an emergency for you to leave the time gate."

"It does. If this enemy can manipulate space, they may also be able to manipulate time. That constitutes and emergency. We need to stop this enemy as soon as possible."

"Alright, lets get to work then."

"Oh, work! Who wants to do crummy old work?" whined Serena.

"Darien does."

"Darien, he's not here Luna." 

"He will be in a few minutes. He said he was going to stop and get some doughnuts and then he would join us."

"Darien! Doughnuts!" 

That was all it took to perk Serena right up.


	2. Getting Aqcuainted

Sailordigimentals02

"Wow, Bunny, did you see the new boy, marks? He even beat Ami!"

"I know Molly, and he's so cuuutttee!" squealed Serena, her blue eyes darting towards the front row where the boy was sitting. His straight indigo hair was longer than most boys would have worn it, cut cleanly across at his chin. He constantly had to brush stray strands out of his face.

"How old is he Molly?" asked Asumi, a short dumpy girl who sat directly behind Serena.

"I've heard he's only fourteen, but he's really advanced. His name is Ken. He looks a lot older than 14. Maybe it's because he's so tall.

"My friend Ami said that she has seen him at her cram school. The one that only admits kids with an IQ over 200. I bet they are in competition all the time."

"I go to that school to," interjected Melvin. "I heard that when the school board saw his school records they practically begged him to attend. I heard he doesn't even have to pay tuition to that school."

The girls spent several minutes swooning over the boy before Melvin was allowed to continue.

"Is it just me, or do we have a lot of new students all of a sudden?"

"Hhhmmm. You know, Melvin's right. There are a lot of new students who transferred here in the last week. There's that pretty new girl, Hikari."

They all turned to look at the girl. She was shorter than a lot of girls her age, but her hourglass figure compensated nicely for that. Her light brown, shoulder length hair was pulled back by matching pink berets. Her eyes were the same light brown eyes but they glittered with an inner light and she always seemed to be smiling or laughing about something, and still gave the impression of being a very serious person. She was currently bent over her math paper working studiously, apparently unaware that she was the object of their curiosity.

Melvin pulled out his notebook, arranged his glasses, and began flipping through the pages.

"Hm. I haven't heard much about her. Her full name is Hikari Yagami, she is fifteen. I don't know much more about her except that she has all the boys going crazy. Especially the other two new ones."

"What are their names again Mel?" Molly asked her boyfriend, eager to get in on all the gossip he had picked up.

"The older one is named Takeru Takaishi. He's fifteen too. He's blonde and kinda tall. He's real good at basketball.

"The other boy is named Daisuke Motimiya. He's fourteen, he's got this really wild brown hair that goes all over the place. He looks like he's never seen a hairbrush. He plays soccer really well, they said that he was team captain at his last school. He's not to good at studying though, I heard he is in a lower math class than this us, cuz he had trouble passing the exams for this class, an-"

"SERENA, MOLLY, MELVIN, ASUMI! Would you like to share your little secret with the rest of the class?" demanded a loud voice, right over their heads.

The four gossipers jumped and looked up, straight into the glaring eyes of Mrs, Haruna.

"Uh, Mrs. H. We were, uh, just comparing notes."

"Right Serena, like you've ever _taken_ notes in you life. Why did I think it would be easier to teach High School?" she sighed wearily. "If I catch you gossiping again you will all have detention. Understood?"

"Yes Mrs. H." Serena replied droopily.

The redheaded teacher made her way up the aisle, stopping when she reached Ken Santouro's desk. The boy had stacked all his books neatly and placed his pencils back in his bag.

"Are you eager to leave my classroom, Santouro? You are supposed to be working on homework for the next half hour."

"I've already finished it Ma'am," he mumbled softly, blushing in embarrassment at being called to the attention of the entire class.

"Let me se it." Mrs. Haruka wearily took the paper, fully expecting to see another sloppy paper, hastily filled out so the student could move on to 'more important' things. Her green eyes widened as she examined the neatly written algebraic expressions.

"Oh my. They are all correct. I can see having you in my class will be a memorable experience," she glanced meaningfully at Serena and her friends. "And in your case, that's a compliment."

The boy blushed profusely as Serena sank lower in her chair.

Across the street at Crossroads Jr. High, lunch break was just starting. The sounds of children playing rocked the small playground. 

Settled in one of the far corners was a red brick planter. It was ten foot by ten-roughly. Planted squarely in the center of it, surrounded by lush green grass, was a blooming sakura tree. Sitting under the tree, her legs folded under her Indian style, sat a young girl. She was thirteen, and just beginning to bloom into womanhood. Her figure was slightly more developed than most girls her age, her pink hair was pulled into pigtails with looped buns close to her head.

Climbing over the short brick wall was a short, slightly younger girl with light purple hair pulled into a single bun on the top of her head and covered with a cloth hair protector. The protector was a royal blue which matched her one piece dress.

"Hey Rini, have you seen the new boy yet?" Peaches asked as she sat down next to her friend.

"No, not yet." Normally Hotaru would have been with them, but she was not feeling well and had been sent to the nurses office.

"He's over there by the fence." Rini looked over and saw a young boy, about her age with short brown hair. He was carrying a kendo stick and appeared to be practicing some kendo moves.

"I wonder if he is going to eat anything." 

"I don't know Rini. He's really serious, I think he's kinda creepy."

"I think we should try to be friends with him."

"Are you _crazy?_"

But Rini had already hopped off the raised brick wall and was half way across the schoolyard.

"Hi, my name is Rini. What's yours?"

She must have startled him, because he jumped raising his stick in a defensive position; he lowered it as his emerald eyes focused on her bright scarlet ones.

"Sorry about that. I've been a little jumpy since I moved here. My name is Iori Hida."

They were silent for a few seconds before Iori spoke, "Uh...I was about to eat lunch. Would you like to sit with me?"

"I'd love to!" Rini smiled brightly at him, earning a grim smile in return. They sat down with their backs to the chain length fence.

Rini reached into her backpack and pulled out the paper bag her lunch was in, as usual it was stamped all over with bunnies and stars. Bunny's mom had sealed it with a little rainbow sticker.

Iori opened his duffel bag and dug around for his lunch. He removed a small yellow stuffed animal from his bag to make room enough to pull his lunch out of the narrow opening. He set the toy down next to him and pulled out a small plastic dish with three compartments. He pulled the lid off of the dish revealing a sandwich, some chips, and a brownie sprinkled with almonds.

"That's a really cute toy, Iori, where did you get it?"

"I don't remember, I've had him since I was really little."

"He must be pretty special then, huh?"

"Yeah, he is."

"Meow, meow."

Iori looked in the direction of the sound. A small grey kitten had pushed itself under the chain link fence and was staring hungrily at his lunch.

"Hey there, kitty. You must be hungry. Would you like some tuna-fish?" He tore a piece of the sandwich off and held it out to the kitten. She came over and daintily took it from his hand. He noticed that she had a strange bald spot on her forehead, it almost looked like a crescent moon.

"Don't feed her too much. She could eat your _whole_ lunch and _still_ be hungry."

"Oh, is she your cat?"

"Uh huh. Her name is Diana." 

Iori reached out to pet Diana; she curled her back under his hand, the way a cat will when it is pleased, and purred loudly.

Rini reached out to pick up her kitten, but Diana turned and walked out of her reach, her tail raised stiffly.

Iori laughed, his emerald eyes sparkling merrily.

"I think you hurt her feelings Rini. You shouldn't have said anything about the way she eats."

Rini gave him a startled glance then realized he was teasing her. He could not possibly know that Diana really had understood every word they had said.

"Hey kid, is that a **_stuffed animal_**?" a shadow suddenly loomed over them.

It was Justin, the biggest and meanest kid at Crossroads Jr. High. His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"We're in Jr. High now. Don't you think you should leave your toy at home, **_little boy?_**_"_ Justin reached down and grabbed the toy roughly by a few tufts of hair on the top of its round body. "Things like this get flushed down the toilet in Jr. High."

"Put him down." Iori jumped to his feet reaching for his toy, which Justin was holding high over the shorter boy's head.

"Make me," he taunted.

Apparently that was just the provocation Iori needed. He whipped his kendo stick up through the air, catching Justin flat on the inside of his wrist. As the rod connected with a pressure point, Justin's hand popped open, releasing the toy which Iori caught expertly.

Justin clenched his smarting wrist to his chest, "Just wait you little rat. I'll get you. You'll be sorry."

With that warning the bully ran off. At the same moment the bell rang and the two hurriedly gathered their things. Iori stuffed his lunchbox back into his bag, and the two dashed back to the schoolhouse, Iori still carrying his toy.

"You'd better watch out," Rini warned, as they reached the door, panting between each word. "Justin has some pretty tough friends. He'll try to get back at you for beating him. And it won't be fair."

"Don't worry Rini. I have some tough friends too," he smiled reassuringly as he took off down the hall.

"Where are you going? Class is this way."

"I know, but I really got to go. Will you tell the teacher I will be there in just a minute."

"OK."

Iori slipped silently into the boys room. A quick check under the stalls ensured that he was alone. He looked down at the 'toy' in his arms.

"Are you alright Upamon?"

"Yes Cody, I'm alright. Rini is a nice girl. I wish you had fed me instead of that cat though."

"I couldn't feed you right in front of Rini. Stuffed animals don't eat."

"But we're supposed to be stuffed. How do we get stuffed if we don't eat?"

"Never mind, I saved you half of my lunch."

"Yeah." The creature bounced happily into the duffel bag glad that he would be able to feed his bottomless stomach.

"I better get back to class before I get in any more trouble. Try not to eat too loudly, the last thing I need is for someone to hear eating sounds coming from my bag in the middle of a test."

"Report, Massanich. How are our plans coming along?"

"Soon our new army will be ready to take over this world."

"How is that so? You only captured six of the great warriors you were sent for."

"Yes your majesty that is true. However, the other warriors will soon be within our grasp."

"For your sake I hope so. You are dismissed. Bring me the other warriors soon."

Massanich fled the room, grateful to get away from their great leader. In the throne room shadowy eyes studied the images of the great warriors on the wall. There were twelve warriors in all, but only the captured six showed on the wall, the places for the other warriors were blackened holes. 

"Soon, you and your companions will be mine."


	3. Sailor Digemental of PureLove

Sailordigimental03

"Shanti, Kyany how are those drions coming along?"

"We're right on schedule Lord Massanich," replied Shanti. She was a pretty young girl with long white hair pulled back into a ponytail. The hair band wrapped around her ponytail was made of black leather with metal spikes protruding from it. She wore tight black leather pants and a sleeveless, short midriff leather jacket, zipped down enough that her cleavage was visible. Tall black boots and spiked leather armbands completed the ensemble.

"Two of them should be ready to test tonight," added Kyany, her twin brother. Kyany's hair was pure black and loose. He too wore leather clothing, an exact compliment of his sister's, but his were white.

"Excellent. Some of our enemies followed us through the gate. These two here are the ones I want you to target."

"Yes, master." 

The twins bowed in unison and each took one of the photos Massanich held out for them. Massanich turned and headed from the room as the two studied their targets. Kyany's target was a young girl with violet hair and eyes; she was dressed in a Saint Mary's All-Girl's School uniform. Shanti's target was a boy with dark hair cut just to his chin and sapphire eyes.

"Oooh. He's cute."

Kyany smiled, "Just don't forget that he is one of the enemies. We have to capture them and bring them before our great leader. You can look, but don't get too attached."

**************

"Your name is Rei, right?"

"Yes," Rei looked up to study her new classmate. The girl was tall and a little geeky, but still very pretty. She had straight violet hair that hung to the middle of her back. Small oval glasses sat on the bridge of her nose, not quite concealing her violet eyes. She had an easy smile and seemed to be an energetic person. "You're new here. Do you have a lab partner yet? Mine is out of town so if you don't have one yet you can work with me."

"Thanks that would be great," the girl replied, holding open the door to the science room.

"You know, I don't think I caught your name."

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Miyako, Miyako Inue."

The two girls continued to talk as they began setting up for their science project. Soon they had a beaker of chemicals brewing on the Bunsen Burner. Rei was leaning down to adjust the heat when the dancing flames caught her eye. She turned and stared into it, she caught a brief glance of her lab partner struggling in a circle of flame before the beaker exploded sending fragments of glass across the room and dousing the table with chemicals.

****************

Ken Santouro brushed a strand of hair out of his blue eyes and looked down at the test. He only had four more math problems to go. He quickly finished and handed it to the teacher. 

"Thank you Ken, you are free to leave."

"Thank you Maam," he bowed formally before turning to gather his things. It had been a long time since he had had this much schoolwork to do. Having cram school on top of regular school really took a bite out of his time. He was glad to be finished for the day.

As he was walking down the hall another student exited the room and followed him. He stopped and waited for the other boy to catch up.

"Hi, my name is Melvin. You're that genius, Ken Santouro, right."

Ken almost denied it but remembered his role just in time and nodded his head.

"Well it's nice to meet you Ken. I go to Crossroads High."

"Really, so do I. Do we have any classes together?"  
  


"Yeah, we're in math together."

"Oh, that's right. I think I saw you today."

"Yeah, Mrs. H was yelling at us for gossiping."

"Yeah, I remember you now."

The two boys were out on the street now, walking in the direction of Ken's apartment.

"I heard that the mysterious Sailor Scouts stopped another bank robbery last night."

"The what?"

"The Sailor Scouts. What are you from another planet or something? Everyone knows about the Sailor Scouts. See look, I have a whole scrapbook on them," Melvin opened his bag and pulled out a scrapbook filled with newspaper clippings. "I have every newspaper printing that ever came out about the Sailor Scouts, starting with the first one, Sailor V. Sailor Moon is probably the most well known scout though…"

Ken took the scrapbook and browsed through it.

'Hm, I wonder if this could be our new enemy. Or maybe these girls are the guardians Genai warned us about. I just need more information.'

"Melvin, could I borrow this, I'll give it back. I'd like to learn a little more about these girls."

"Sure I-"

"Melvin, are you showing off that scrapbook of yours again. I really don't know why you're so interested in the Sailor Scouts anyway."

The two boys turned to see a young lady with short blue hair watching them; her blue eyes twinkled as she teased Melvin. She was dressed in a Crossroads uniform and carried her schoolbag in her arms. 

"You really should stop pestering people with all that nonsense."

"But Ami, the Sailor Scouts are the biggest heroes this town has ever known. They have probably saved the world more times than we could count."

"You don't know that. Maybe they're just a myth, something we have made up in our minds to explain all the near disasters we have barely escaped."

"Ken, meet Ami. She goes to cram school too, she likes to tease me about the Sailor Scouts but secretly I think she believes they are real too."

Ami laughed merrily and held out her hand to Ken, "It's nice to meet you. Having you in school has been a real challenge, I've really had to work hard to keep ahead of you."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ken blushed.

"Don't be, I enjoy a challenge."

"Well, I'll see you guys later, I have to get home now," with that, Melvin waved goodbye and took off for his apartment.

"Do you live in the Seaside Apartments?" asked Ami.

"Yes."

"So do I. Would you mind a little company on your walk home."

"Not at all," Ken smiled and tucked Melvin's scrapbook into his bag as he and Ami started walking towards their apartment complex.

**************

Rei was tired, but she still followed Miyako home. The two of them had spent three hours cleaning up the mess in the lab and the sun was now setting as they were finally allowed to leave.

Rei waited for Miyako to cross the street before she slipped around the corner she had been hiding behind and dashed to the next one. She was certain that her vision meant Miyako was in danger, and she wanted to be there to protect her new friend. She could have just offered to walk Miyako home, but where was the adventure in that?

Miyako was halfway across Tnue Park when a jet of flame shot from the sky and scorched the grass next to her. Miyako glanced at the sky in terror. Floating cross-legged in the air above her was Kyany.

"Yes, I knew it!" crowed Kyany. "You are my target. Come on then, let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere," declared Miyako.

"Really, that's too bad. Droin Acici, get out her and catch that girl for me." As he spoke, he reached into a bag and pulled out what appeared to be a small marble. He threw it to the ground and it burst into a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, there was a clown like creature standing on the ground in front of Miyako.

Rei took a moment to transform before dashing across the street. In a single leap she landed on top of the park's jungle gym.

"Stop! I am Sailor Mars, the sailor soldier of fire and war. You have no right to hunt innocent people, in the name of Mars-I WILL PUNISH YOU!"

*************

"So Ken, what is your favorite subject?"

"Computers and ma-"

Ken's sentence was cut short as a bolt of lightning hit the ground between them, throwing them in opposite directions. Ken landed on his back in a bush while Ami slammed into a storefront. Ken looked up and was startled to see a young woman in black leather clothes floating through the air above her. If you could judge from her position she looked like she was sitting in a reclining chair, but there was nothing there.

"Ami! Ami are you alright."

"I'm OK," Ami replied pulling herself to her feet. Ken rolled quickly off the bushes.

"Well, I've found what I'm looking for, I guess this mission won't take too long," Shanti commented from her seat in the sky.

"I don't know what you want," Ken stated. "But you won't get it from me without a fight."

"Oooh, he's feisty. How sweet. But I am Shanti, I always get what I'm after."

"Not today."

In a flash Shanti was on the ground and had grabbed Ken's arm in an iron grip, "Want to bet pretty boy." 

Much to her surprise Ken grinned at her, "Sure, do you like to dance?"

As he spoke Ken grabbed her hand and twisted his upper body, spinning her around and slamming her into the storefront sending her smashing through the window.

She sat up, battered and bruised, "Why you rotten little punk! Droin Bakiri come teach this jerk a lesson." As she spoke Shanti threw the round containment unit to the ground, it burst into smoke and Bakiri appeared out of it. Bakiri looked like a cross between a mountain goat and a Harley Quinn. It was dressed in a pink and yellow diamond suit and had a goat's head and hoofs.

"BAKIIIIII!" 

The creature lowered its horns and rammed headfirst into Ken sending him flying across the street where he landed unconscious. 

"Well that was easy," remarked Shanti as she floated out of the building. "Go get him Bakiri."

Bakiri started across the street when a loud voice suddenly startled it.

"Stay where you are. How dare you attack innocent teenagers"? 

The voice came from a feminine figure standing on top of a nearby car; the streetlights came on at the moment illuminating the young woman in a skintight sailor suit with a short blue skirt.

"I am Sailor Mercury, the scout of knowledge and water, in the name of my mother planet Mercury-I WILL PUNISH YOU!"

*************

Miyako watched in amazement as Sailor Mars battled Acici. A shadow fell across the ground in front of her and she looked up into Kyany's face. 

"Come on, we're leaving while that little simpy scout is busy."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Kyany chuckled; "I'm afraid it isn't optional."

Miyako tried to run but he grabbed her arm.

"I'm going to make sure you don't get away. FLAMING CIRCLE!" 

A jet of flame burst from his hand and surrounded Miyako, trapping her within the ring. Acici was losing its battle but it was leading Mars farther away from Miyako and Kyany. Already she was out of shouting distance. Miyako knew she could not count on the sailor scout to rescue her. She closed her eyes and thought about her family, how would they feel if she never returned. What about her boyfriend Ken? Would the death of someone else close to him cause him to lose it again?

'NO! I won't let that happen.'

She felt something burning near her chest and reached under her shirt to pull out her digimental, the symbols were glowing. She had no way of knowing that the images of the two symbols had also appeared on her forehead, glowing for just a second before fading. She raised the digimental over her head.

"Pure-Love digemental, ACTIVATE!"

Bright light surrounded her and the double symbol of the two crests appeared on the ground beneath her feet. Her body was floating freely in what appeared to be nothing but air. Her clothes vanished and were replaced with a new outfit. She was wearing tight light violet leggings, a knee length emerald tunic and an ankle length silver over cloak which lay open. Embroidered down the sides of the cloak were the double symbols of purity and love. The light vanished bursting the ring of flame which surrounded her.

"I am the Sailor Digemental of PureLove. How dare you try to take me anywhere against my will. PURELOVE WINDLASH."

A strong wind laced with tiny violet sparks rose up at her command and hit Kyany full force.

Kyany was knocked to the ground in an embarrassing tumble.

"I'll be back foolish Digemental, and when I return I will defeat you." 

With that Kyany vanished.

************

"Attack her, I'll get the boy."

Bakiri lowered its head and prepared to attack Mercury. Mercury dodged at the last minute and Bakiri rammed into the car catching its horns in the car body.

"MERCURY AQUA RAPHSODY!"

The watery attack blasted the droin out of existence. Mercury turned towards Ken just in time to see Shanti reaching him.

Ken's blue eyes fluttered open as Shanti leaned over to grab him by his shirt. 

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

The attack pushed her away but did not do any damage to her or Ken. Mercury had feared to use a stronger attack because of Shanti's close proximity to Ken.

"Oh, look at that you got me all wet. How dare you. Don't you know this suit will shrink! I'll be back, you can count on it," Shanti vanished, apparently into thin air.

Mercury walked over to Ken to make sure he was all right.

He looked up at her warily, "Who are you?"

"I am Sailor Mercury. I'm a friend. Are you hurt?"

"No." He sat up and looked around at the devastated street. "Oh no, where's Ami?" 

Sailor Mercury vanished into the shadows as he ran to look for his new friend.


End file.
